Life Will Start Again
by Fan of RE
Summary: BASICALLY, It's all about Leon thinking about Claire. Suddenly, he gets a mysterious call. Is it Claire? There are two ways this could lead, " Leon, you're a PRAT and I hate you!" or "Oh Leon, I'm glad you were here to help. Read on. You will find the information needed to seek the end. Definite Cleon. P.S Sorry it's SO short, promise chapter 2 will be more promising size-wise!
1. Well, what a surprise!

**Life Will Start Again – Resident evil Story**

Leon gazed dreamily out of the dirt-covered window. He was so sick of being stuck in the middle of viral outbreaks. Since the age of 21, he had been fighting bio terrorism. He thought back to the people who had fought alongside him all those years ago.

* * *

_Claire Redfield. She had been the one who he had fought with. He hadn't seen her since 2005, in Harvard Ville. To tell you the truth, he had never got a chance to tell her how he felt about her with all this hellish chaos at work. He hoped with all his heart he would see her again._

* * *

His wish came sooner than planned. _**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUUUUUZZZZZ! **_He checked the caller ID. The name on the screen made him feel that she had thrown him in a river, and he couldn't breathe. _Why now of all times? Why after 8 years, did she suddenly want to suddenly reappear from the dark shadows of the unknown? _ It puzzled him, to the point where he could no longer think of it. Oh to bewildered to understand, he hoped answering her call, would leave him with full, detailed reasons for these questions. In his mind, he traveled back to 2005, to see where the two of them had left off.

* * *

_The airport incident. Claire and Leon hadn't really seen each other that much. They met in the end, by a sandy hill. They exchanged goodbyes and headed off their separate ways. That was when Leon missed his full chance of giving away the concealment of his true feelings for Claire Redfield. He had showed Angela, but not Claire- and that was what he regretted._

* * *

"Hello, Leon Scott Kennedy here. Can I help you?" Leon chanted with a slight grin creeping up on his face as he said these words."Hiya Leon, how you holding up? You know, with work in the government and all. Or can you not tell me?" Claire greeted, her voice like robes of the finest, most heavenly, silk. "Sorry Claire, I can't tell you. But what do you want? Is something wrong? Did you do something?" He questioned nervously. Claire would never call him for just a general chat, it was always something very important. "If yo count dating a bastard, then yeah!" Claire chirruped perkily, a spark of enthusiastic laughter reaching her voice. " Would you like me to come and kick his idiotic ass for you?" Leon asked. Little did he know those 13 words would change his life forever.


	2. Peace and Love

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I did originally finish this chapter, but my internet was bad and when I clicked SAVE it erased everything, so I had to start fresh. BTW, In the next one I include Chris and Jill Redfield, that's right, Redfield. Tension's gonna boil like lava!P.S Thank you admiralsarah for pushing me to make this happen. So chapter 2 is dedicated to you. P.P.S R+R, but most importantly, **_ENJOY!_**

"So yeah, after that horrid prick, Chris and his wife, Jill, are trying to set me up with someone. 1. I need you to help me convince Chris that I'm already taken, and 2. _". " What like were dating?" asked Leon, unable to shield the uncertainty in his voice. His sudden throw-in-your-face outburst question, had thrown Claire aback slightly. " Yeah. And we're gonna have to advertise a little, cause otherwise, my brother won't believe us." Suddenly, there eyes met, tension welling up inside them. They looked away, both turning red as freshly picked tomatoes.

_**Leon S. Kennedy's POV**_

You know, I'll never, not even one second of my life, understand women. I think for them it's like a two way option when men come into the picture of their lives. To be or not to be? is their brain's question, here is the girl of my dreams, who I've gone to hell and back with, and she's blabbing on about a fake relationship. If only it wasn't supposed to be a part of Claire's little I-DON'T-WANT-THAT-OPTION-MAKE-FAKE-RELATIONSHIP movie. I know that I could never truly confess to Claire how I feel, but if she were to blurt out she felt the same way, that would all change.

3 HOURS LATER...

After a bit of convince-her-brother and lets-get-settled, Me and Claire sat awkwardly together on her blood red, curved sofa. It felt strange to hold her in my arms, but it felt good, it felt better than finding out I had holiday off all my government work. I wished I could stay in that moment, with Claire curled up in my arms. But truth be told, this was just a faked fantasy. (FanofRE'S Friend - "I feel you Leon, Really buddy, you feel like you can't have her" ***starts to cry*( THIS REALLY HAPPENED WHEN MY BFF READ THIS **).

_**Claire Redfield's POV  
**_

Wow. I never thought being in Leon's arm would be this warm and welcoming. The sensation of his masculine scent, sent shivers down my spine. Not in a million years did I see myself in the arms of the man of my dreams. I didn't understand something though. Why, of all people to call for "relationship help", did I call Leon? Was he the last person available on my checklist for help? Or was she just naturally attracted to embarrassing herself in front of Leon! But, it was kind of an unmissable fate, since Leon made her melt like butter on a frying pan. After the film ended, I got really bored. So I went to my radio. Turning the button, a song I knew well came on, Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People. "Too mysterious for a time like this". I turned the nozzle again, now Want You Know by Two Door Cinema Club came on. "More of a morning song". Yet again, I turned the radio switch, this time What Is Love by Haddaway played. I turned to Leon, my face showing I wanted hid opinion. He nodded in approval. I lazily jumped onto the sofa, slightly bouncing and sending Leon towards me. " Uh, sorry Claire, should really have learnt how to keep my balance, he said lifting his head from my lap and staring into my eyes. My heart hammered hardly against my chest. His gaze froze me, not a sound nor breath in this emotional silence.

The words sank into my mind and his too.

"What is Love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more..."

_**Leon S. Kennedy's POV**_

"Claire, there's something I really need to tell you, and I've sorta hidden it since Raccoon. You see, Claire I, I lo_" She cut him off, my heart suddenly speaking for me. Our lips collided. Her taste was addicting, almost like something I longed for and thought I would never get. But sure enough there I was, Wow, was this really happening?

_**FanofRe's POV**_

Th next morning, the two awoke in Claire's comfy, queen bed, both but naked. Though amazed at this unexpected sight, the two indulge their new found moments of happiness. Claire slid her head on Leon's shoulder, her arms hugging his waist like she would never let go. Leon placed small, gentle kisses down my spine. Shivers of enjoyment overtook their little moment, and before they knew it, they shared a long, deep, passionate kiss. Not as irresistible as the first, but nevertheless one memory he would always keep.  
"Leon, what time is it?" Claire moaned dreamily, gesturing Leon to lie beside her. "It's 10:30 AM" Leon said, a mischievous grin bordering on happening.

A/N So what you think? Got another chapter coming so stick around for a while. R+R .


End file.
